It's never really the end, is it?
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: The new sanctuary has a few surprises in store for Will. Welcome aboard. One-shot


A/N: I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A SANCTUARY FF BEFORE, SO PLEASE EXCUSE ME IF I GET SOMETHING WRONG. I AM A MASSIVE AMANDA TAPPING FAN. AND NO DOUBT, THOSE WHO HAVE READ SOME OF MY SG-1 FF's WOULD KNOW THAT. BUT I COULDN'T LET THE SERIES END THE WAY IT DID, SO THIS IS MY OWN LITTLE ADDITION TO THE ENDING.

IT TAKES PLACE 12 MONTHS LATER.

The damage done had been permanent. He had several scars on the side of his face, and he walked with a permanent limp - all curtesy of Caleb and the other abnormal's who tried to kill him 12 months ago. Helen had come for him at the last minute, right before the sanctuary had been blown to smithereens, and had worked tiresomely at bringing him back to life. Against all odds, his heart had started beating again.

Helen had nursed him for ten months before he was able to move around freely, and despite the scars – physical and mental – he resumed his normal duties. Around him, the sanctuary was business as usual. Helen was still researching new species of abnormal and housing those who were a danger to themselves or others, and protecting the gentle creatures who would still have to stay hidden from the world.

Now the sanctuary family, had all been waiting to welcome back the last willing member.

Helen had just been buying her time, waiting for the right moment. If she pushed too hard or too fast, he wouldn't be ready and then he might never come back. Helen had lost his trust, for the time being, but knowing her reasons for her actions were sound, she was hoping in time to gain that trust back, once he understood what she had sacrificed.

Helen had taken out little trinkets over time, ones that wouldn't be noticed but had fairly deep significance. A plaster hand print Ashley had made when she was five, love letters that John had written to her while they were engaged, a bottle of beardau – a replacement that Nicola had drunk to hide an item inside, because Helen knew him well enough to find it there.

The new sanctuary was by no means the same as the old. The style and decoration, was much more modernised, the laboratory was bigger and the quarters was set out to accommodate for everyone's needs. It had taken Helen over 100 years to get the new sanctuary up and running, the way her father would have approved it. It wasn't the home she once had, but she was learning to love it just the same. And despite the few trinkets and sentimental items she had taken from the old home, it looked like an entirely difference universe.

Helen watched the awed look on Will's face when she showed him the entrance of the new sanctuary.

"I get a raise, right?"

Helen grinned. "Absolutely not. Shall we begin?"

"How did you- I mean, what- this is… wow."

"I thought you'd be impressed. Come on, everyone's waiting for you."

"Everyone?" Will frowned.

Helen quickened her pace as she led him through the garden path, green, blues and whites bouncing off every surface and corner as they got deeper into the sanctuary. She was rather proud of her work, but then again, she always was. Helen never did things in halves. It was all or nothing, and she was a perfectionist, to say the least.

"Magnus… who's everyone?" he insisted.

"You'll see."

A shadow stepped out, the moment the large wooden front door opened. "Welcome back!" Henry smiled, holding out his hand.

"HENRY!" Will gasped, pulling him into a bear hug. Will was convinced he and Nicola had gone up in the explosion, which made him wonder…

"Do I get one of those affectionate thingies too?! It's a sharing kind of day. I rightly assume, you are delighted to find me alive and well…" Nicola grinned, stepping up beside Helen. Will rolled his eyes, but despite himself, he was happy to see the vampire.

Instead of a hug, he extended his hand.

"Uh, if that's the best you can do." The men shook hands, and Nicola smiled. He seemed to be in a particularly good mood.

Then Will noticed the way he was standing close to Helen, and she wasn't moving away. They were shoulder to shoulder – comfortably. NO WAY! Nicola seemed to read his mind and moved to take hold of Helen's hand. She frowned as she looked at Nicola, but to Will's surprise, she didn't let go.

"Seriously?! Tesla!"

Helen gave him a look that told him that it was none of his business, and Will let it go, still silently baffled by the idea that Helen would lower her standards for such a childish, selfish vampire. Did she have NO self-respect at all? Then he considered her last serious relationship - Jack the Ripper. Nicola wasn't worse than him, at least.

"Will…" the gruff deep voice made Will spin around on his heel. It couldn't be? Big Guy had died. Caleb and the other abnormal's had left him for dead at the entrance of the old sanctuary, right before it exploded. Did no one die around here?

"Big Guy! It is SO good to see you!" he moved towards Bigfoot and instead of a hug he was greeted by a smack to the back of the head.

"Some things don't change, I guess," he mumbled with a shake of his head, and a slight smile dipping at the corners of his mouth. He had never been happier than to see his friends come back from the dead.

Nicola rolled his eyes. "It's clear you play favourites."

Will didn't tell him that he was equally happy to see him. It didn't hurt to have a rival around, to make life more interesting. Will looked around the room, taking it all in with a sweep of his eyes. Someone was missing. "No Kate?" he questioned.

Helen shrugged. "I asked if she wanted to return to the sanctuary, but she was happier where she was. I have never forced anyone to do something they didn't want to do. Everyone has the right to freedom, Will. But she knows where we are if she changes her mind. She is always welcome here, she knows that."

"You're not going to at least insist she come back?" Will asked. it seemed wrong that everyone except her would come back together.

"As you know, Will, nothing is ever really the end, _is_ it?"

She had a point there.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?"

HOPE IT ISNT A DISAPPOINTMENT. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED 😊


End file.
